


Not Causing A Scene

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hostage Situations, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Ed is trying to keep out of trouble. Unfortunately trouble finds him.





	Not Causing A Scene

Ed relished the moment the hostage takers realised their mistake.

"Hey. You look... shit! It's Riddler!"

Far too late the idiots scrambled in panic, then gunshots rang out prompting startled screams. Ed waited patiently until silence fell.

"All clear boss," Zsasz announced and Oswald rushed passed.

"Ed! Thank heaven you're alright.” His relief turned to anger. “Why didn’t you free yourself?"

"Doing as you asked Ozzie. Not causing a scene."

"You might have died!"

"I knew you'd save me."

"You're incorrigible. Why do I put up with you?

“Because you love me.”

Oswald smiled softly.

“Lord help me I do.”


End file.
